The Rising Phoenix
by FanFicWriter102
Summary: Allison Firebane is a S.H.I.E.L.D agent with a terrible past, but with the awesome powers of flight and controlling the elements of air and fire. Can she get over her feelings for a certain Captain long enough to help win the war? OCxSteve R./Captain America. Rated T for violence, blood, language, and torture. Please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

**Hey guys! So, I know I have not posted in, like, forever, because I had extreme writer's block and I just got bored with my stories. But I'm back and I have a new fanfiction, this time based on the new hit movie, the **_**Avengers**_**! I know, it's awesome! It features my OC, Allison Firebane, competing against Loki along with the other Avengers. I have no idea how LONG this series will be, but I'm thinking at least 3 stories. Right now, just enjoy the friggin' story. It will be awesome!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Arrival**

As my plane landed on the runway, I looked out of the front window to observe my surroundings. The ocean expanded far beyond the helicarrier and blended in with the horizon. It was very sunny outside; lucky for me. Clear, warm days were usually when my powers were at peak levels.

I stepped out of the plane and found myself walking to the edge of the ship, drawn toward the sense of freedom of being in the skies, drifting among the clouds. I closed my eyes and imagined myself high above the surface of the earth, diving and tumbling and letting the wind whip my hair around my face. It was just... amazing.

"Allison?" said a voice behind me, snapping me out of my reverie. I turned to see a tall, slender woman with short, curly red hair standing behind me, looking at me.

"Natasha! Hello!" I cried, wrapping my old friend into a happy hug. "Long time, no see!" It actually had been a while since I'd seen her; a few years, actually.

"Allison! You're choking me!" she gasped, trying to breathe, but couldn't due to my arms cutting off her airways.

"Sorry!" I apologized, releasing my friend. "It's just been so long..."

"I know," she replied. "You just got way too overexcited."

"I had a few Twizzlers on the jet on the way here. Don't ask; I got bored and I was on a sugar low."

"Oh, no." Natasha said jokingly, and we both burst out laughing

As we reunited, we didn't notice two other planes land on the runway and men get out of each of them and look around, apparently searching for something or someone. I paid no attention to them; well, at least until two of them approached Natasha and began talking to her.

"Agent Romanoff, this is Captain Rogers," said one of them. He had brown hair and wore a black suit and a white button down shirt and a black tie that hung a little crooked.

"Phil!" I cried happily and dove at my godfather. Ever since I joined S.H.I.E.L.D all those years ago, he had acted like a father to me.

"Allison!" Phil said and returned my hug.

"I'm so happy to see you again!" I said and buried my face in his suit jacket. It smelled like his cologne.

After we were done with the touchy-touchy reunion, Phil gestured to the other man beside him. This one, apparently Captain Rogers, had blond hair and wore a brown leather jacket, a blue-and-white button down shirt, and khaki pants. He looked polite, but it seemed as if he was confused by his surroundings. He was almost strange.

The Captain seemed to notice me for the first time. "I've never seen you before. What's your name?" He asked me.

"Allison Firebane." I told him, heat rising to my face. He would surely notice my accent. "And I assume you are Captain Rogers?"

He only nodded. Kind of a shy guy, if you ask me.

"Phil, they need you on the bridge. They're starting the face-trace," said Natasha suddenly. Phil began making his way to the inside of the ship.

"There was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice." Natasha said to Rogers. "I thought Coulson was gonna swoon."

"What?" I exclaimed, my eyes widening. "Ice?"

"Yeah. It's quite a long story, though." Rogers said. He then looked ahead of him and his face lit up. "Doctor Banner," he said.

The man who had gotten out of the other plane was looking around, clearly lost. He looked up when he heard his name. "Ah, hi, " the doctor said. "I was told you would be coming." The two shook hands.

"Word is you can find the Cube." Rogers said.

"Is that the only word on me?"

"Only word I care about."

"You're here to trace the Tesseract, aren't you?" I asked the man.

"Yeah. I'm an expert in gamma radiation, and S.H.I.E.L.D. called me in to try and track the Cube," he explained.

"Wow, gamma radiation!" I said. I knew he was famous and that he was like a freaking Stephen Hawking. I chuckled inwardly at my own dry humor.

"Oh, by the way. I'm Doctor Bruce Banner," the man said and held out his hand. I shook it.

"Allison Firebane. Nice to meet you."

"Guys, you might wanna step inside in a minute. It's gonna get a little hard to breathe," Natasha said. Suddenly, an intercom came on and started barking orders at the workers on deck, who were scrambling to secure the planes and other aircrafts on the ship. Suddenly, the ship lurched and an engine started up, rumbling underneath our feet.

"Is this a submarine?" Rogers asked.

"Really? They want me in a submerged, pressurized metal container?" Banner said playfully. We approached the edge and looked out over the sides. Wings had started appearing the water with spinning rotors that could chop you into a million pieces if you fell in one. I shuddered at the thought.

Once they saw the rotors, Banner paled. "No, no, this is much worse." We were lifting off into the air, which sent a rush of joy through me. But then I was brought back to the reality that I was afraid of heights and slowly started creeping away from the edge.

"Yep, I'm going inside now. Later," I said, and turned and fled the deck, the others following close behind.

* * *

As we arrived on the bridge, it felt like I had died and went to Heaven and back. Thousands of computers lined the room, and there was all sorts of data scattered across the screens. I rushed over to one and looked at it. There was a profile on a man by the name of Clint Barton. I knew Clint; he was one of my only friends from S.H.I.E.L.D. He had amazing accuracy with the bow and arrow and some impressive stealth skills. But why were they looking for him? Then I realized something. Fury had called us in because this guy named Loki had stolen a powerful object called the Tesseract, and that he had brainwashed people and made them work for him. Clint had been one of those people. My heart sank and I had to sit down at the nearby table to keep from collapsing on the spot.

"We've reached height, sir." A female voice said from across the room.

"Good," said Fury. "Let's vanish."

I wondered what he meant by that, but decided not to ask as that would be almost impolite.

"Engage retro-reflection panels!" Shouted the same voice, but this time it was directed at the other people in the room. After a few moments, the voice spoke again. "Reflection panels engaged."

"Gentlemen," said Fury, turning to us. "And ladies," he said, referring to me and Natasha. As Fury walked past the Captain, Rogers pulled out a wad of cash and handed a bill to him. Huh. He must have lost a dare. Then I laughed inwardly. The famous Captain America, lose to Fury?

"So, why are we here again?" I asked, resting my head on my hand.

"Well, Banner is here for a different reason. All he needs to do is track the cube, since he knows gamma radiation like no other." Fury replied.

"Yeah, how far are you with that?" Banner asked.

Fury nodded to Phil, who I hadn't even noticed was in the room. "We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cell phones, laptops... if it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us." Phil explained.

Natasha was looking at the computer with Clint's profile on it. " They won't find them in time." She looked doubtful.

As they started talking sciency stuff, my brain wandered off into Dream Land. I kept thinking about our enemy... who is he, and what is he doing? I understood he was trying to take over the Earth using the Tesseract, but why? Suddenly I had a thought.

"Hey, Fury?" I asked.

He turned around. "Yes?"

"Do you... have a training room?"

"Why, yes we do. Phil?" He said.

"Huh?" He looked up at Fury.

"Please show Allison here to the training room."

"Ah, okay." He came over to the table where I was sitting. "Follow me, Allison."

I got up and went down the hall with him. We walked in silence for a while, until I eventually had to talk to him.

"So, how have you been?" I asked him.

"Fine. I've been on quite extraordinary missions here and there, but nothing too vigorous."

We continued on in silence, turning at least five corners. I memorized the map in my head―from the conference room, go down the hall, turn right, take two lefts, and then take another right and then another left and you're at the training room. Yay(That was sarcasm, just so you know)!

"Here we are. Enjoy." He told me, and walked off to leave me to my business. I entered the room, which was more of a gym than anything. It was huge, with workout instruments scattered all around the place. I located two locker rooms and went into the girl's room, where I put my long platinum blonde hair into a ponytail and changed into a white tank-top, blue gym shorts, and my black combat boots. Oh gosh, how I loved my combat boots.

I exited the locker room and went over to the circle of dummies at the back of the gym. I did a couple stretches to warm up, then I positioned myself into a fighting stance. I performed a few test punches, and decided that the dummies were durable enough. I grinned to myself. _These dummies are going __down_, I thought playfully to myself. Even if they are just dummies.

I threw punches and kicks, the dummies barely moving. _I didn't know they were that durable,_ I thought. I increased my speed and strength, but they still didn't budge. My anger flared and suddenly I was in the air, doing a round-house kick and hitting the dummy in the head. The head moved a bit, but didn't pop off. I roared and lunged at it, flame shooting from my hands. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. I can control the elements; well, just air and fire. I had a twin sister who controlled earth and water, but she died a long time ago. And we aren't getting into that. But now the dummy was singed, but I still didn't see any stuffing peeking out of it.

Finally, after about an hour of wearing myself out over the dummies, I headed back to the locker room to shower and change. I stood happily underneath the showerhead, letting the lukewarm water trickle over me. After ten minutes, I turned off the water and went to the nearest locker to grab my clothes and I shrugged on what I had been wearing before: black pants, white shirt, and red leather jacket. I redid my hair into my usual braid and completed my outfit with my beloved black combat boots. I know what you're saying; Military diva, much?

During the time of my showering and dressing, I hadn't noticed that there was someone else in the gym with me, angrily beating up a punching bag. Guess who? It was Steve Rogers himself.

As I left the locker room, the sounds of punches being thrown were carried to my ears. I looked around and finally saw Steve, dressed in a white t-shirt and beige sweatpants, punching a punching bag, apparently lost in thought.

Impulsively, I went over and tapped his shoulder. I surprised him out of his reverie and he jumped and swung at me, missing my head by centimeters. I backed up, hands up in the air in surrender.

"It's just me!" I assured him. He calmed down a bit, but still looking a little shocked and confused.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me.

"The real question is, did I really scare you that much?" I just answered my own question. "Just ignore what I said. Are you okay?"

"What do you mean?" I could see him looking into my silvery-grey eyes, which were tinted with red. My eyes and my hair, which had crimson streaks in it, symbolised my power in a way. The lightness of my hair and eyes represented my air power, and the red stood for the fire in me.

"Well, you were beating that thing up pretty hard, so there is something wrong." I told him, gesturing to the now battered punching bag. "Bad memories? Evil girlfriend? What?"

He just blinked at me, confuzzled. I'm sorry, confused.

"Because, trust me, I have a lot of those, too. The bad memories part, not the evil girlfriend part," I said.

He laughed. "I didn't know you could be this funny. You always struck me as the calm, serious, sarcastic type."

_Oh, if you only knew me,_ I thought to myself.

"So, you going to explain?"

"Explain what?" I asked, this time being the one to be confused.

"You. Being in the gym." He said.

"Isn't it obvious? I was training."

"Training? You were training?"

"Uh, yeah. You know, for the day the big evil bad guys come and we have to take 'em all down."

It was at that moment he decided to change the subject. "So, I never got a chance to ask you this before. You're British, huh?"

"Yep. Full-blooded Brit, that's me alright."

I heard him chuckle. "You wanna talk?"

"Wha?" I said. "What dost thou meaneth by, 'talk?'"

He just raised an eyebrow at me.

At that moment, the door decided to slam open and reveal Coulson, still dressed in his signature black suit.

"Allison, Steve," he said, obviously out of breath. "Suit up and head out. You're going to Germany.**"**

* * *

**So, that was the chapter for ya! I hoped you guys enjoyed it. I know it was really, ****_really _long, but, hey, introduction chapters are rather lengthy. (Oh my gosh, it is SO hard to type with a bandaged finger. Long story; don't wanna explain.)**

**Don't worry, chapter 2 will be coming soon. Around Wednesday-Friday, somewhere around that time frame. I'll have plenty of time to type tomorrow―No school for Veterans Day! Awesome! Enjoy the rest of your weekends, grown-ups! It's worky-worky for you tomorrow!**

**Signing off,**

**~FanficWriter102**


	2. Chapter 2: Germany

**Hello again! I am so excited, it's not even funny, because Thanksgiving is near! OMG! I am so sorry I did not post when I said I would because I had a project to work on for school and it took SOOOO long(it was a stupid poetry project for language arts). Oh, yeah, and official weekly upload date is Wednesday. **

**Also, I've had a couple of requests to describe what Allison looks like. Here's the basics:**

**She has long platinum blond hair with crimson streaks in it, and she usually wears it in a long braid that hangs down her back. Her eyes are a silvery color with a red tint to them. The colors are supposed to correspond to her powers, like the light blond and the silver eyes represent her air power, and the red means fire. Awesome, isn't it?**

**Alright, so let's move on. Enjoy the chappie!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Germany**

Thirty minutes later, me, Cap, and Natasha were loading into one of the many jets on the helicarrier, the second time that day. Except, this time, we were headed for Germany.

"Seems ironic, doesn't it?" I said, settling into one of the chairs. "I mean, Cap. You've been to Germany before, right? Especially with World War II and all..." I saw the grimace on his face.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories," I reassured him. He sat down beside me.

"It's alright. I've had much worse experiences."

I opened my mouth to speak, but immediately clamped it shut. I didn't need him disliking me, especially since we were on a team together.

We rode the rest of the way in silence until Natasha called, "Landing point! Cap, you go on ahead. We'll meet up with you."

We landed in a clearing surrounded by dense woods of oak trees and knee-high scrub that looked pretty menacing. I winced at the thought of snakes and spiders hiding in the brush, just waiting to jump on one of us.

Steve grabbed his shield and waited for the jet's tail to open, then disappeared into the night.

We lifted off again and gently cruised over Stuttgart, observing its size and the mass of buildings. It was beautiful, even more massive than New York. Then again, Germany was pretty popular. My thoughts returned to Steve. He was somewhere down there, making his way either through the streets or across the tops of buildings. Then I shook my head. My mind was always centered around Steve... What was wrong with me?

Finally we arrived over a large plaza. Cars and people were scurrying everywhere, and blue bolts of light were flying criss-cross over the plaza. I saw a flash of red, white and blue― the Captain was down there, fighting a tall man with raven black hair and wearing a strange helmet that oddly reminded me of reindeer antlers, a long green cape, and gold armor over a black shirt and pants, made out of a tough leathery material. He carried a golden scepter/spear, with a blue glowy light the middle.

One thing I forgot to mention: the Cap was getting his butt beat. I shot out of the chair, pushed a button, and the tail of the jet popped open. I moved to jump but Natasha's voice stopped me.

"Allison, are you crazy?! That's a suicidal jump!"

I turned my head and winked at Natasha. "You say "crazy" like it's a bad thing." Then I jumped off the ramp and put my arms out in front of me, Superman style(I'm sorry for the DC reference there, for any of you DC fans who just happen to be randomly reading this). Just before I hit the ground, I used the air to make a cushion around me to slow my descent. I put my feet on the ground and ran across the street to the fight. I saw the raven-haired man with the butt of his scepter against Captain America's helmet, but then he shot up and round-house kicked the guy in his face. Ouch.

I jumped in at that point, shooting fire at the weird guy. He turned at the last second and just barely avoided my fire hitting him. I saw Cap look around in puzzlement and then his eyes landed on me. I shrugged and ran to join the fight.

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down," echoed Natasha's voice over the jet's PA system. The man, Loki, just shot a blue light out of his scepter at the jet, but Natasha moved the jet over to the side just in time and the light flew past the wing and off out of sight. I silently thanked Natasha's fast reflexes and began fighting again.

Let me tell you, we were getting our butts kicked―big time. I was on the ground, moaning in pain. A cut on the side of my mouth stung, and I had a busted-up lip. I could already feel a massive bruise forming on my side where the man's scepter had hit me. My outfit―a black catsuit, almost like Natasha's, though it covered my whole body except my head and feet―was ripped up pretty bad in the torso and arm areas and my combat boots weren't faring so well either(yes, I still have the combat boots). My long platinum blond hair, which was streaked with red, was coming undone from its usual braid. Cap was all the way across the plaza, laying on his side against a wall. He had a couple rips in his suit, but nothing too severe. _That material must_ _be tough_, I thought to myself.

Loki was standing in the middle of the plaza, staring down at us in triumph. "You believe you will defeat me and my army, but nothing will stop the war. I will rule you all, and nothing can stop me!" His laughter rang out into the night.

"Think again, nimrod," I muttered angrily in his direction.

"Excuse me?" He said smugly and raised the scepter point towards me. "Do you want to die, little human?"

"Seriously? I mean, come on, you can do better than that," I said, ignoring him. "And besides, nobody will listen to a mean, unjust, merciless ruler like you. Point is, they'll probably all be dead before the war is over, anyway." I saw Cap smile my way. I was on a roll, so I continued.

"And what's up with the get-up? I mean, it actually makes you look like a power-hungry genocidal maniac who wants to kill everyone and take over the world. But, I guess that's the aim here, right?" I could see him getting angry fast.

"You'd better shut your mouth before―" He was cut off by the sound of AC/DC's "Shoot to Thrill" playing over the PA system of the jet, which was now hovering just over the plaza. I unconsciously began bobbing my head to the epic rock-and-roll song. What? I like AC/DC. They are awesome.

Suddenly a person with a red and gold iron suit flew around a building and shot like a rocket toward where we were, shooting lasers out of his metal hands at the other weird guy and landing on the brick of the plaza at the same time. The other man flew back and hit a wall. Ow. That had to hurt.

"Make a move, Reindeer Games," said the man in the iron suit, pointing his palm outward at Loki. Loki put his hands up in the air in surrender and looked at us all in fear. I stood up and went over to the metal man.

"Tony Stark?" I said, ecstatic. I had never seen him before, but I knew that he was rich and supposedly handsome, but also a playboy.

He turned his head toward me. "Yeah, that's me," he said.

"You like AC/DC, too?"

"Uh-huh. I am a total fan of them."

"Did you know they were Australian?" I said.

"Yes, I did. Total fan, remember?"

"Uh, guys." Steve interrupted. "We have to get him back to the helicarrier before he escapes and causes more trouble." He pointed at Loki.

I nodded. "Right," I said, and went over to Loki, handcuffed him, and hoisted him off of the ground. I led him over to the jet, which had now landed on the plaza, and pushed him into the open tail. The others followed right behind me.

* * *

"Is he saying anything?" Fury's voice said over the radio of the jet.

"Not a word," replied Natasha.

"Just get him here. We're low on time." Then the radio clicked off, leaving dead silence.

"I don't like it," said Steve. Me, Tony, Steve, Natasha, and Loki were on the jet trying to get back to the helicarrier as fast as we could. Loki wasn't saying anything, though, which concerned yet surprised us.

"What, Rock of Ages going down so easily?" Tony answered.

"I don't remember it being this easy. That guy packs a wallop."

"I agree. I mean, he wouldn't go down without a fight, but when Tony arrived on the scene, it was like he decided to tuck his tail between his legs and follow us like a lost puppy," I said.

There was a little bit more silence, and then suddenly it began to thunder and lightning split the sky. "Where's this coming from?" asked Natasha, looking out of the window of the jet.

"I don't remember seeing any storms in the forecast," I replied. "Energy storm, maybe?"

Tony shook his head. "No, the conditions aren't right. For one, we'd have to be in a tropical climate, and we're far from tropical." I shrugged in confirmation.

"What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?" Steve said, because Loki was looking around in fear and concern. Loki then turned his attention toward us.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows," he said.

Suddenly, there was a rather audible _thud_ from on top of the jet. We all jumped and stared at the roof. Tony pressed a button to open the tailgate to go see what it was, but as he did this, a man with shoulder-length, messy light blond hair landed on the open tail. He wore silver armor and a long red cape, and carried a menacing-looking hammer in his hand. His pale blue eyes found Loki and he moved to grab him, but Tony stopped him. The man just raised his hammer and slammed it into Tony's suit, sending him flying back to crash into me and Steve. I hit my head against the wall behind me, making me see stars.

"Ow, that hurt," I said and hoisted myself up off of the floor. When I looked around, I saw that both the man with the hammer and Loki were gone. I cursed silently under my breath.

They all got up and I could tell that Tony was furious. "Now there's that guy," he said, grabbed his helmet, and fixed it over his head. He then headed towards the open tail, but Steve stopped him.

"Stark, we need a plan of attack."

"I have a plan. Attack." Then he flew off out into the night, leaving a long trail of smoke behind him.

Steve shook his head impatiently, then went over to the wall and grabbed a parachute pack, slipped it on him, and began buckling it up securely. I just stood there, looking unsure of what to do.

He noticed me and gave me a stern look. "Do you need an invitation?"

"Umm, no," I said and started walking to the end of the jet.

"Allison, aren't you going to get a parachute?" He asked me.

"Nope. I control air, so I'm fine." Then I jumped off, leaving behind a very suprised Steve.

* * *

It took me a long while to reach the ground, but eventually my feet touched ground. I could see the pale blue flashes of Tony's repulsors and I knew I was near the battle. I ran across the hard ground, my fingertips pounding with the feeling of my powers. I could feel the adrenaline kicking in, and I ran faster, relishing in the way the air rushed past my ears and my feet barely touched the ground.

The sounds of battle were getting closer, and I willed myself to slow my speed, but I was running way too fast. My flying feet carried me into a recently made clearing and sent me slamming into the blondie with the hammer. We both fell on the ground and I rolled so that I wouldn't be laying on top of him. He jumped to his feet and pointed the menacing hammer at me.

"How dare you disrupt our battle, human!" He cried and raised his hammer, summoning lightning from the sky. Oh, so the dude could control lightning and thunder. Oh, joy.

"Well, actually, she helped us out a bit," said Tony, saving my butt from getting fried. The blond man glared at him.

"How?" he said, his voice deep and heavily accented.

"Okay, so it wasn't her fault that she ran into you. She was just running too fast is all," replied Tony, ignoring blondie's question.

"Tony, I think you're just making him more angry. Stop before he goes nuts and plots to destroy Earth like Loki." I said.

Blondie turned to me, his face still serious. "I would never repeat the futile, ignorant actions of my brother," he told me.

Shock was written all over my face. "Wait, hold up a minute here. If I heard you correctly, you said he was your brother, right?"

"Yes," he answered, nodding.

"Oh my gosh, now this just makes everything worse." I said.

"Okay, so if Loki is your brother, then why is he trying to kill you?" Tony asked.

"He wants revenge on me," he began. "When we were younger, my father, Odin, would tell him that he would become king one day and rule my birthkingdom, Asgard. But then the All-Father saw the potential in me and made me king when I came of age, and from then on, Loki has been plotting to get his revenge one day."

"Hold up." I said. "Did you say you're from Asgard?" I stood up and brushed the dirt off of me. "And that your father is Odin, the All-Father?"

"Yes, I did." He said.

"That info, plus the fact that you control lightning..." I added it all up in my brain. "You're Thor, the God of Thunder!"

"Why yes I am," he said.

Tony turned to me. "How did you know this, Allison?" He asked, a look of complete shock covering his face.

"I remember reading it in a Norse mythology book when I was in a library a couple of years ago. It said stuff about you, Thor, and how your brother's name was Loki and that he is the God of Mischief."

"Mischievous he is," added Thor.

Out of nowhere we heard footsteps behind us. "Did I miss anything?" We turned to see Steve heading toward us, his shield resting on his left arm.

"You only missed the important factor that Loki is this guy's brother," I said, gesturing at Thor.

"Say what?!" He exclaimed, eyes wide.

"I know, right? That was my same reaction," I said.

"Well, guys," said Tony, interrupting us. "I think we'd better head back to the jet. I have an awful feeling Fury has been bugging Natasha and the other pilot for the last ten minutes."

"Hmm, you're probably right. Poor Natasha," I said and lifted off into the air. Tony gave Steve a lift, and Thor used his hammer to propel himself skyward. And no, we didn't forget to pick up Loki on the way.

* * *

**So, how did you guys like the chappie? Was it good? Was it bad? I would like to hear from my awesome fans.**

**Next chapter will hopefully be very interesting for you guys. **

**Also, virtual double-fudge chocolate chip cookies to anyone who can guess Allison's superhero name.**

**Until next time!**

**~FanFicWriter102**


	3. Chapter 3: Discussions

**Hello again! Okay, first of all: virtual double-fudge chocolate-chip cookies to anyone who guessed Allison's superhero name―it's Phoenix(and yes, I am aware that there is already a Marvel character named Phoenix, so just deal). Second of all: I LOVE YOU GUYS! Thanks to you all for so much support! It makes me do a happy dance! (Runs in circles around my room waving my arms in the air). Oh, and I decided to upload now because I finished the chapter early. ANYWAY, enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 3: Discussions**

As soon as we got back from Germany, Fury himself was waiting for us.

"I see the mission was successful?" He said as we all exited the jet. Natasha was leading Loki, and me and the others were following behind.

"Yep. We got him," I answered proudly. I could see him biting his lip, trying really hard not to say anything about my current condition―my catsuit was ripped on the arms and legs, my hair was messed up and coming out of the braid I wore it in, and an already-healing cut split the skin of my cheek.

He nodded and gestured for us to follow him inside, since it was already really dark and getting cold. I shivered as we walked through the door, where I was met with a feeling of anxiousness and tension in the air. Guess some people are worried about Loki being on the ship, I thought. Well, they weren't alone.

Fury led us to the conference room, where at least six or seven heavily armed guards were waiting to take Loki off somewhere secure. As soon as they left, Fury turned to us.

"Thank you all for your help. You are all dismissed for the time being," he said. "Everyone except Thor. I need to have a talk with you," he added as we walked off to our rooms.

We left the conference room and trodded down the hall quietly, not one person saying a word. We were all exhausted and couldn't wait to change out of our uniforms and slip into bed. I knew that once my head hit my pillow, I would be out like a light.

But I didn't get the chance. As we neared our rooms, Natasha nudged me softly in the ribs and whispered, "Meet me in the training room in ten minutes. We have a lot to discuss." Then she turned a corner and headed down a different hall. I groaned with displeasure and walked into my room, closing the door gently behind me, and jumped into the shower. After a few minutes, I stepped out and changed into some comfy clothes― black yoga pants, a grey t-shirt that had, "Who needs boys? I can win by myself," written across it, and white sneakers. I quickly exited my room, careful not to disturb anyone, and snuck down the hall and rounded the same corner Natasha had. A few moments later I reached the training room and went inside, where Natasha was waiting for me.

"You're late," she said, her arms crossed. I shrugged.

"Well, I had to take a shower and find some clothes. I'm still here, though," I explained.

She didn't say anything but led me into a room closed off from the rest of the gym that I hadn't even noticed was there before. As soon as we went in there I saw guns of all types lining the walls beside rows of targets stood up specifically for practice. We each chose a gun, me with a pistol and Natasha with her dual Glock 26's. We stood in front of the targets, firing at them. Eventually we got bored and sat down on a bench near where we had been.

"So, how was your day?" Natasha asked sarcastically, trying to start up a conversation.

"We did the same thing, you know. Yes, I caught the sarcasm there," I added. She giggled and I stared at her.

"What?" She said as soon as she caught my gaze.

"I know you, and you aren't the type to giggle," I said.

"Guess you learn something new about people everyday," she answered. We sat in silence for a moment before she spoke again, surprising me. "You like him, don't you?"

"Who?" I asked.

"You know. Steve," she said.

"What?" I said and shook my head. "Why would you think that?"

"Come on," she said, nudging me. "Spill it. Everybody knows," she added.

I sighed. "Okay, fine. I might have a slight crush on him," I admitted.

She gasped and exclaimed, "Ah ha! I knew you liked Steve!"

"Natasha! Not so loud!" I said, urging her to lower her voice. "I don't want the whole world to know!"

"Technically the whole _ship _already knows," she pointed out.

I could feel my face going red with embarrasment. "How could they all know?"

"Well, it's kind of clear. You always act so clumsy around him, and I see the way you look at him," said Natasha.

"I do?" I asked, angry at myself for being so stupid.

She nodded. "Yes, you do. It's plain as daylight you're in love―"

"Do you like anyone?" I asked suddenly, cutting her off.

"What?" She looked up at me, not understanding. "I do, but they aren't on this ship. In fact, I don't know where he is," she added glumly.

I patted her on the back. "It's okay. You'll find him, one day." She smiled.

"Now, don't you think it's about time that we go to bed? I'm wiped," she said.

"Agreed." We stood up and exited the gun range and the training room in silence and walked down the hall to our rooms together. We said our goodnights and entered our respective rooms. As soon as I got in there I plodded over to my bed and jumped on top of it, burying my face in the pillow. Even though I was embarrased and scared as hell, it felt like a huge weight had been taken off my shoulders. I layed there until I fell asleep, and dreamed about the day we'll finally be able to defeat Loki and bring peace to Earth.

**So, how did you guys like it? I know, it was shorter than usual, but there wasn't much excitement in this chappy. But it still revealed Allison's big secret(she has bigger secrets than this, but that's besides the point)! OMFG I cannot wait to start the next chapter! I am so excited about what's going to happen!**

Bye-bye for now,

**~FanFicWriter102**


	4. Chapter 4: Teasing

**Hello again guys! Okay, before ANY of you say ANYTHING, I KNOW I haven't uploaded in almost a whole entire _month. _But hey, we've been preparing for Christmas. We've been busy, especially at school(School... My worst enemy...). Speaking of Christmas, here's a little chappy today, on Christmas, just for you guys! I also couldn't find very much inspiration until the other day when I was re-reading me and a friend's conversation on this site, and then, DING! IDEA! So I hope you guys really enjoy this next chapter, because I worked really hard to find inspiration and juggle everyday life at the same time, so, here you go! Please enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 4: Teasing**

I woke up the next morning, not feeling very happy, yet overjoyed at the same time. I felt like I had reached a point of physical, emotional, and mental peace...Sorry, I didn't mean to go all spiritual on you guys there.

Anyway, back to the point; I crawled out of bed and stumbled to the shower, where I took a quick soak under the warm water and stepped out, dried myself off, and got dressed in a white undershirt, a pink, orange, and white plaid blouse, skinny blue jeans, and brown boots that went up to my knees. I left my room and strode into the conference room, where surprisingly everyone was. Natasha, Steve, and Bruce sat at the table side-by-side, while Tony and Thor just stood. Fury was standing a little ways off, giving us a bit of a cold glance. I shrugged it off and sank down into one of the leather chairs beside Bruce; but that wasn't the end of it. Tony seemed to notice something...

"What's the matter, Allison?" he smirked. I could see an evil glint in his eye, and I didn't like it. "Scared to sit by your... boyfriend?"

"The hell?" I sputtered, shocked. "Where did you get this from?"

"Oh, nowhere. Just from the fact that you like you-know-who..." Tony trailed off, casting a knowing glance at Steve and then looking back at me. I could feel heat rising to my face, but I decided to ignore Tony and mind my own business. Oh, but he wasn't done yet.

"Come on, Allison. You have to say something." Tony pleaded. "You can't just ignore me."

I scoffed. "Oh, yes I can," I told him, examining my fingernails in a bored manner.

"Please. Like anyone could ignore this," he said, striking a god-awful pose. I gagged and chuckled to myself.

"You look so _gay _when you do that," I muttered. Tony's face turned the brightest shade of red.

"What the hell did you just say?!" he scowled, his voice rising. But he decided to take the calm side of things and his face returned to its normal peachy color.

"I said you look gay," I repeated.

"Now, guys," interrupted Natasha. "I don't think we should be fighting - "

"Yeah?!" Tony shouted, completely ignoring Natasha's statement. "Well, I can barely stand to look at that!" He pointed his finger straight at me.

I shot out of my chair. "Oh, no you just didn't!" I cried, fists balled up and ready for action. I could already feel my skin crawling with my flame. "At least I'm prettier than you!" We were now drawing the attention of the whole entire room, and that made me even more angry. The orange heat of fire danced across my fingertips, doing pirouettes* and adagios* around my skin.

"Not true!" Tony shrieked.

"So true!"

He hesitated for a moment before he released his next words: "I bet your mother wouldn't want you doing this!"

I gasped in shock. A chill slowly crept down my spine, reveling in every inch of my agony along the way. It left a tight, constricted feeling in my throat. I never knew my mother; she died at my birth. I grew up alongside my aggressive father, who was a heavy alcoholic, and my older twin sister, who always turned the other cheek as if she didn't know me. But now they were all dead. A lone tear slid out of my eye and down my cheek, falling onto the table. In the silence, I could hear the splash as loud as a horsefly's buzz in your ear on a hot summer day. My anger had cooled, though, turning into sadness and a bottomless feeling of emptiness. My shoulders began to shake, but I never noticed; I was too wrapped up in painful memories.

"You don't know... what it was like... growing up... without... a mother," I gasped between sobs. They racked my whole body, taking away my breath. I could barely speak.

"Allison, are you okay?" Natasha asked, concern in her voice.

"No! I am _not _okay!" I shouted, whipping my head around to my friend. I bet I looked like an absolute mess: my eyes were probably red, my face was streaked wet with salty tears, and I was shaking violently.

"You sick bastard," I growled at Tony. "How can you accuse someone when you don't know anything about their past?!" I looked up at him; he had the most shocked expression on his face, as did all of my other friends.

"I-I didn't know - " he stammered, but I cut him off.

"Don't think you can go around making fun of someone when you know not a thing about who they are!" I said. "I know I'm one to talk, but you're a lot worse than I am."

"Allison, I am so, so sorry," he cooed, coming around the table to me. He was about to lay a reassuring hand on my shoulder, but I furiously shoved it away.

"Don't touch me!" I screamed before I whirled on my heel and shot like a bullet out of the room. I didn't stop all the way until I reached my bedroom. I ran through the door, slamming it behind me, and flopped face-down onto my bed, burying my head in the pillow. Before long, the area where my face was had become a big, soggy puddle of tears, but I didn't care. I just needed to let it out, blow off some steam. I ended up crying myself to sleep, but it didn't help. I kept having horrible nightmares about my father and sister chasing me down a dark hallway. I would keep running, always looking back to see how far they were behind me, but I always would stumble on a piece of floor that stuck up in strange spots. After a while, I would reach a dead end. As I would watch, my father and twin sibling turned into gruesome, disgusting beasts, with dark purple skin, ram horns growing out of their thick heads, fangs sprouting from elongated faces, monstrous claws bursting from gigantic callused hands. Then they would come toward me, but just before they lunged, everything would turn black and I would fall back into a deep, restless sleep.

**Kind of touchy chapter... And a little sad... Aw, man! Now I'm depressed! But there you have it. The fourth chapter of my story. I know it was, again, a little short, but it was so sad that I didn't want to write any more. So, uh, yeah. Next chapter will be uploaded as soon as possible.**

***Pirouette - The turning of a dancer in ballet.**

***Adagio - Slow movements performed together to look graceful and effortless.**

**Signing off,**

**~FanFicWriter102**


	5. Chapter 5: Confrontation

**'Sup guys! Okay, first off: I know it's been, like, three weeks since I uploaded, so don't say anything. I couldn't find inspiration. Second of all, you guys are really going to love this chapter! Just re-reading it made _me _want to jump up and down in my seat with anticipation! I'm honest. You will like it, and probably hate it at the same time.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Confrontation**

I was aroused from my nap a few hours later by my annoying alarm clock. I reached out and tried to find the blasted thing, and eventually I felt the top of it underneath my hand. I hit the snooze button and rolled back over to try to go back to sleep, but then I realized that it hadn't shut off. I was about ready to throw the clock across the room when I noticed that the sound was kind of muffled and not coming from my nightstand. _Is it my phone? _I asked myself and dragged my body from the bed, rubbing my eyes groggily. As I moved closer to the door, it got louder. _Wait a minute! _I said inside my head. _The sound isn't in here. It's coming from outside!_

I ran to the door and yanked it open. Immediately, I heard where the loud, obnoxious noise was coming from, and I also saw hundreds, maybe thousands, of S.H.I.E.L.D agents running through the halls outside. Some of them went to my friend's rooms to get them out and going. Steve jogged up to me, still wearing his spangle-y Captain America uniform and looking just as puzzled as I was.

"What the hell is happening?" I asked him, panic rising in my voice. He just shrugged.

"I have no idea!" he yelled over the alarm. "Something must be wrong! Should we go ask Fury?" he added.

"Probably," I agreed, then I thought of something. "Hold on. Wait here." Then I ran back into my room and grabbed my black cat-suit, which was still ripped, but whatever. I went to the bathroom and changed from my jeans and blouse into my uniform, slipped my combat boots on, and tied my hair back into its usual braid. I looked at myself in the mirror: my face was streaked with the remnants of tears, and my eyes were bloodshot, but I didn't give a damn. On my way out of the door, I picked up my black gun holster, slid it onto my thigh, and fastened the belt around my waist. I holstered my pistol, which had been sitting on the desk next to the door, and rushed out of the room back to Steve. I nodded at him. "We're ready."

We started toward the conference room at a fast pace, trying to avoid bumping into other agents along the way. As soon as we burst through the doors, we saw everyone in a frenzy over something. By the sound of panicked chatter throughout the room and the images on the monitor screens, I could tell that one of the engines had been blasted by something. From the look on his face, I knew that Steve had guessed the same thing.

"There you two are!" Fury exclaimed as he finally saw us standing there. "I need your help. Our third engine is down, and we need to fix it. Steve," he said, "you and Tony go out there and get that engine up and moving. Natasha and Doctor Banner, you two go see what caused that explosion. And Allison, you take Thor and go check on Loki. Everyone is dismissed."

"Quick to get to the point, aren't you?" I muttered underneath my breath, but then allowed Thor to lead me to the prison chamber, where Loki was being held captive.

* * *

When we entered the prison chamber, my senses immediately went on high alert. There was an unsettling atmosphere here, and I didn't like it. Flames ignited the tips of my fingers. I was ready to burn some eyeballs out if need be.

As soon as we set foot in the room, the glass door to Loki's prison slid open and out stepped the evil mastermind himself. I could sense a disturbance in the air around him, but couldn't exactly place it. Was some kind of magic at work?

"No!" Thor shouted and charged at his adoptive brother, hammer up and ready to do some damage.

"Thor, don't!" I cried and reached out to grab his arm, but he was already out of my reach. The Asgardian was at the spot where Loki stood, but instead of slamming into him and knocking him to the ground, he went right through him. My eyes went wide as Loki shimmered and disappeared and materialized next to a control panel littered with buttons of all sorts. Thor landed on the floor of the prison, but he didn't stay there long. He shot to his feet and put his hands on the glass, yelling at his brother. When that didn't seem to work, he picked up his hammer and thrust it against the closed door, making a large crack in it. The mechanical arms holding the cage up released their grip a bit and I saw the cage shudder. My heart nearly stopped. What if we lost Thor? What would we do then?

Loki stood on the other side, grinning like a maniac. Not once did he acknowledge I was there until one of his soldiers came up behind me, grabbed my wrists, and forced me to my knees. But even then, he still ignored me. I growled at him, and he only gave me a sideways glance; nothing more.

He moved closer to the control panel and slid his fingers across the screen, putting in a code that made the floor beneath the steel-and-glass cage open up. He flipped up a clear plastic case, revealing a large red button. He was about to push it when a voice rang out from the doorway of the room: "I wouldn't do that."

I whipped my head around to see Phil Coulson standing just a few feet away from me, holding up a large black laser-gun. I could tell you one thing for sure: that weapon looked menacing.

"You like this?" he said, holding up the gun for Loki to see. "We started building the prototype after you sent the Destroyer. Even I don't know what it does." He pointed the barrel at Loki and began charging it up to fire. "Why don't we find out?" But before he even got a chance to pull the trigger, he froze, a pained expression plastered to his face. I saw the tip of Loki's spear jutting out of Phil's chest, blood blossoming across his clean white shirt. The scepter removed itself from Phil, and he slumped against the wall, too much in pain to move.

"No!" Thor and I cried in unison. I tried to wrench myself free of my captor's grasp, but it was no use. He was too strong.

Loki stepped away from Coulson's wounded body and turned his scepter to me. I could see the look in his eyes: it was a murderous, blood-thirsty look, and he wore a matching grin to go along with it.

"I can't decide. Which one of you goes first? Thor... or you?" Loki pondered.

"You sick son of a bitch," I growled. "It's disgusting, the way you act. You're going to kill your own brother - that's not what siblings do. Siblings treat each other with equality and respect, and I see none of that in you. I know this, even though my twin sister never treated _me _that way. But one thing's for certain: no child should ever have to go through living Hell like I did!" I cried, breaking free from the soldier and lunging at Loki. I tackled him and we both fell to the ground, grappling with each other. My hands found his neck and I began squeezing tightly. I picked up his head and banged it multiple times against the metal catwalk. He shoved me off of him, jumped to his feet, and picked me up from the ground like I was nothing. He slammed me against the wall, his fingers encircling my neck. I gasped and clawed at his hands, trying to breathe at the same time.

"Ha! Fool!" he shouted and reached for the control panel. Just before he could hit that big red button, I raised my leg and my knee collided with the area between his legs. He yelped and fell to the floor. I collapsed beside him and gulped mouthfuls of air. As Loki went down, though, his hand made contact with the button and the glass cage dropped down from the helicarrier, hurtling toward the Earth below.

"Thor!" I cried; I couldn't protect him, and now he was falling to his doom. I glared at Loki, who wore a satisfied smirk. "Damn you!" I screamed and crashed into his legs. He moved out of the way and I face-planted the railing behind him. I saw stars and slid to the ground, whimpering and holding my head.

"You can't win." Phil moaned.

"Your heroes are scattered; your floating fortress falls from the sky... Where is my disadvantage?" Loki replied.

"You lack conviction."

"I don't think I - " _BOOM_. Phil pulled the trigger on the over-sized weapon and the force of the blast sent Loki flying through the metal wall behind him.

"Allison, go," whispered Phil. I shook my head.

"No. I won't leave you to die - "

"Please, Allison," he said, his chest rising and falling with every shallow breath. "We're all counting on you."

His words made my heart jump to my throat. I could already see the light fading from his eyes. I squeezed my eyelids shut; if I left him, it would be the second person who's death I would witness all in one day. But eventually, I had to make a choice: Go after Loki, or stay with Phil and try to keep him alive.

"Don't worry about me," he moaned, trying to reassure me. "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"I acted like a father to you ever since you joined S.H.I.E.L.D all those years ago. You should trust me."

I opened my mouth to say something, but thought better of it. Phil was right; I was like a daughter to him, and when I joined S.H.I.E.L.D he was my mentor and godfather. I knew I could trust him to take care of himself, but his injuries were so awful.

"Allison, I won't say it again," said Phil.

"Alright, I'll go," I told him. "Just be careful."

"I will," he said. "You know that I'm proud of you, right?" he added. I nodded.

"I know."

With those words, I jumped up and followed Loki's path of destruction; I went straight through the hole in the wall, not looking back at my adoptive father in fear I would burst into tears.

* * *

"Stop, you bastard!" I shouted at Loki as I emerged on the other side of the wall. Loki just turned and grinned at me.

"Why should I?" he asked.

"You hurt my friends, you hurt me, and you hurt one of the people most closest to me," I growled. "And I'll _never _let you get away with it."

"I know," he replied. "But there's nothing you can do to hurt _me." _

"We'll see about that," I snapped at him. Loki kept grinning, and that only made my rage and hatred boil up more. I screamed with anger and flew at him, my flaming fist up and aimed at his face. But to my surprise, he only stepped aside and I was sent crashing into the hot asphalt of the helicarrier's landing pad. Though adrenaline sung in my veins, I could feel my body getting tired. The heat stung my cheek, and I bit back a howl of agony. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a jet land on the pad ten yards away. The tailgate opened and three soldiers carrying large weapons stepped out. One of them walked over to Loki.

"Sir, are you ready to leave?" he asked.

"Yes, we are." Loki replied.

The soldier looked stunned. "We?"

Loki gestured to me. "We're taking her with us."

"Are you positive, sir?" the soldier asked.

"Don't question my orders!" Loki snapped. The soldier scampered over to me and looked down at my small frame.

I snorted. "You aren't taking me with you. I refuse."

Loki smiled at me. "Unfortunately, it is not your choice." Then the butt of the soldier's gun collided with my temple, and everything went black.

* * *

I woke up with a massive headache. My temple was pounding where the soldier had hit it. I groaned loudly and opened my eyes. I was in a room, with walls, floors, and ceiling made of dark orange stone. I was also held down to a metal bed by thick leather straps that circled my wrists. I struggled to break free, but couldn't.

I heard someone come into the room and I raised my head to see who it was. Loki came over and stood at the side of my rather uncomfortable bed. He looked down at me and grinned.

"So, you've finally woken up," he said. I glared at him.

"What, cat have your tongue?" Loki cooed.

"No," I growled. "I just don't feel the need to talk to you."

His expression darkened. "Well, you'd better start," he said, grabbing the front of my shirt and balling it up in his fist. The leather straps dug into my skin, and I had to bite back a whimper.

"I won't, no matter what you do."

"Humph. You're more feisty than I thought." Loki said and threw me down against the bed. I gritted my teeth as my back hit cold metal. "Bring her in," he called to someone outside. I heard whispering and the shuffling of feet as another person entered the room.

"Oh, Allison! It's been so long since I've seen you!" a lusty, feminine voice cried.

My head snapped up in shock. "Elizabeth?!"

* * *

**OMFG cliffhanger! So I hope you guys enjoyed this because it took me TWO WEEKS to type this. Yeah, you heard me. Next chapter will hopefully be up sometime soon.  
**

**Until next time,  
**

**~FanFicWriter102  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Discovery

**Hi guys! So, what's new? Yeah, I suck at making proper conversations. Anyway, here's the latest chapter of Rising Phoenix! I hope you guys enjoy!**

**P.S. I suggest listening to Unity by Shinedown while reading this chapter.**

**Chapter 6: Discovery**

"Allison was _**WHAT**_?!"

Natasha was furious. She was seething. But most of all, she was terrified for her friend. Where did Allison go? Was she kidnapped? If so, by whom? So many questions ran through her mind at that moment that she didn't know what exactly to do. She stared, wide-eyed, at Fury.

"I told you, she was taken. Where, we don't know. But we think Loki took her," said the tall man. Natasha, hearing that, jumped up from her chair and stormed from the room. She wanted - no, _needed_ - to find Loki and snap his neck, or poison him. Natasha stomped to the gym/training room, and entered the gun range off to the side. Upon entrance, though, the assassin froze. A memory came rushing back to her: Allison and her sitting there, talking and laughing about how Allison liked Steve, and her blond friend blushing and shaking her head in protest. Natasha collapsed on the bench, and all of the stress and other emotions just poured out of her. She began crying, her shoulders shaking as sobs racked her body. They were tears of anger, of sadness, and fear. She wiped her eyes as the mixed emotions passed, and mentally slapped herself. She couldn't believe that she, Natasha Romanoff, the strongest assassin, had been actually crying. Never in her life did she do that, and she hoped it would never happen again.

She heard the door to the training room open and then the sound of boots on the waxed wood floor. She looked up a couple of seconds later and saw none other than Steve Rogers standing there, staring at her. His blue eyes held the same emotions that the assassin felt, yet they were mixed with something else: sympathy.

"I knew I'd find you in here," he said. She shrugged as if the answer was obvious.

"Well, this is where I'm almost always at," she replied. He chuckled sadly and sat down beside her. For a few moments, an unsettling silence passed between as they contemplated the information that Allison was gone. Natasha and Steve both missed Allison's sweet, happy laugh, the way she smiled, and even her sarcastic comments. They just couldn't believe that they might never see her again.

"Steve," said Natasha, and he turned his head to her.

"Yes?" he asked, curious.

"I was thinking that maybe we could search her room. See was she was last doing before she went missing," the assassin replied. Steve stared at her with surprise in his eyes.

"Why would you want to do that?" he asked.

"Because... I just..." Natasha sighed. "I don't know." She stood up. "I'm going to do it. Don't come with me if you don't want to."

Steve opened his mouth to say something, but then caught himself. He knew that this woman could easily hurt him, even if he was made of a thick layer of pure muscle. She could poison him, she could even probably seduce him. But he knew that she would never do that.

Natasha walked quickly and swiftly from the room and down the hall to the bedrooms. She placed her hand on the knob of Allison's door, then paused. She would be violating her friend's privacy if she did this, even if Allison wasn't there. But Natasha just had to know. She turned the knob and pushed the door open.

Inside, it was just a simple bedroom that you would find in a hotel. A queen-sized bed covered in white sheets and a tan comforter dominated the wall to Natasha's left, while to the right another door led off to a standard bathroom with the walls a pale yellow color and the floor a brown ceramic tile. A desk piled with at least four luggage bags plus a purse was placed beside the bedroom door and two nightstands, each holding a bronze lamp, sat on either side of the bed. Triangular sconces were placed at intervals on the bedroom walls, and the floor was made of a thick, comfortable carpet. The room was simple yet pretty, in a way.

While looking around the room, Natasha's eyes skimmed over the top of a cardboard box sitting alone in one corner. Being the curious and investigative person she was, Natasha had to see what was in it. She hurried over to it and pried the flaps apart. Inside were those Styrofoam packaging "peanuts" that anyone would find in most delivery boxes. She clawed through them and her hand hit something hard. She wrapped her fingers around it and pulled it from the box. It was a picture of when she and Allison were at a party to celebrate the success of one of the missions they had done together back a few years ago. Allison was smiling happily, and her face was cherry-red from drinking a little too much. She was holding Natasha around the shoulders with one arm, trying to pull her unwilling friend into the photo. Natasha had an unhappy expression on her face, and her arms were crossed over her chest. Natasha chuckled, despite the current situation.

Next to the box sat a plain leather case that held some sort of musical instrument. Natasha undid the buckles and opened the lid. Inside was a beautiful wooden violin, and next to it sat the bow. Natasha noticed something unusual, though: there was a thin piece of paper folded on top of the violin. The assassin picked it up and unfolded it, and she found writing on it. The note read:

_Dear Natasha(or anyone who reads this),_

_What you have found is my violin. It holds the memories of my past, memories that are scarring and unforgettable. But we'll get to that later. Right now, let's focus on what's important: my feelings for a certain someone(if you are NOT Natasha, put this note down NOW!)._

_I must inform you that though it has only been a few days since most of us have met, my feelings for Steve Rogers have grown immensely. Every time I look at him, I blush. Every time I'm around him, I blush. It's unavoidable how much I've fallen for Steve, and it burdens me. I cannot communicate this type of thing with words, so I must write it down on paper. _

_There is a disk somewhere inside this case that has a song recorded on it. Find it, and you will finally understand how deep the river of love for my friends really runs. As said earlier, I cannot communicate with words. I express my feelings through my music, because that is one of the only times, for me, that I can really explain things that are difficult to say with words . So please, find that disk and play the song. I will be forever thankful._

_Signed by your best friend,_

_Allison "Phoenix" Firebane_

When Natasha read the brief letter, her heart almost broke. She gently removed the violin from its place in the case, and underneath it she found a circular plain disk titled "'River Flows in You', by Lindsey Stirling."(At this part, look up that song mentioned) Natasha picked it up and looked around for something to play it on. She found a small but prominent radio sitting on one of the nightstands. She stood up, placed the disk in the player, and pressed the play button. The music started off with a harp playing, then a violin began after a few seconds. Natasha listened, intently, as the beautiful but somewhat sad music resonated to her ears. She was so wrapped up in it that she didn't notice someone else come into the room.

"Natasha?" asked Steve. Natasha jumped and turned around.

"What the hell?! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Natasha yelled, but then calmed down. She knew he hadn't meant to scare her.

Steve noticed the music and a puzzled look crossed his face. "What is this?" he asked.

"It's by someone named Lindsey Stirling," the assassin replied. "Apparently, she's one of Allison's favorite music artists."

"Really?" Steve inquired and sat down on the bed. "I kind of like it, too."

There was silence as they continued to listen, then the music shut off. "So, what does it all mean?" Steve asked. Natasha sat next to him and shook her head.

"I don't really know, myself," she said and handed him the note. "Read this."

His eyes moved back and forth as he took in the words on the page. Then they widened when he finished the letter. "Holy crap, she likes me?!" he exclaimed, breaking out into a random fit of relieved laughter. "Well, this is convenient!"

"Why?" Natasha said in a curious tone. He looked at her.

"Don't you understand?" he said. "I like her, too!"

"I knew it!" Natasha cried victoriously. "I just knew you liked each other!" They both laughed as they realized that everything made sense now. The way Allison acted around Steve: tough, proud, and sarcastic. She had been trying to impress him all along!

"So what are we going to do now?" Steve asked as the fits of laughter passed. Natasha looked up at the ceiling in thought.

"Alert everyone. Gather the team up," she ordered. "I don't care what Fury says. We're going to find Allison; and bring her back alive."

**Oh my gosh, this took so long to write! I hope you all enjoyed it, though. I worked really hard on it. So, same as usual: R&R, favorite, do whatever you please. Hopefully next chapter will be a little longer. **

**Sayonara!  
~FanFicWriter102**


	7. Chapter 7: Interrogation

**'Sup, guys? I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded in forever! Stupid writer's block! *throws computer across the room* Yeah, anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, 'cause I worked _really _hard on it!**

**Chapter 7: Interrogation**

I looked up at my sister in shock. "B-but how..." I sputtered. "You're supposed to be dead!"

"That's not a nice thing to say," she said with mock hurt in her voice.

I shook my head in disbelief. "I just don't understand. You died when that tornado hit the house."

"Well, I did," she said.

"Then how the hell are you here, standing beside me?!" I cried.

"Loki brought me back to life. He used an ancient Asgardian spell that can heal and reanimate the dead."

"Wait, what do you mean 'reanimate'? Reanimation involves attaching a temporary soul to a dead body," I said. "So does that mean your only here temporarily?"

"Not necessarily," my sister replied. "The kind of magic Loki used is ancient and powerful, and has a longer-lasting effect."

"So if he were to turn my hair blue or green, I wouldn't be able to get it out for... God knows how long?" I asked, my tone swimming in sarcasm.

"Well, I _am _the God of Mischief," said Loki. I stuck my tongue out at him and gave him a look that said, "Oh, I didn't know that! Heck yeah, I knew." He just ignored it.

"For a person being held captive, you sure are talkative," said Elizabeth. I rolled my eyes.

"You were expecting me to act differently?" I asked mockingly. "No, don't answer that. I'm probably guessing that you bunch of idiots wanted me to scream, cry, and protest at your every word. Well, I hate to break it to you, but no way, José. Not happening."

"Shut your mouth." Loki growled.

"Again, not happening. I can do this all day, you know," I retorted.

"Do you want to see your sister and friends alive, girl?" Loki snapped. Now he had my attention.

"I could really give two shits about my sister," I told him. "My friends are a whole different matter. Lay a finger on them, and expect me to go berserk." After saying that, I really did shut my mouth. I had just given away one of my secrets to this lunatic! _Way to go, Allison, _I though. _Just keep flapping your gums like that, and the world __**won't **__be screwed_(Ahem! Sarcasm!).

Loki smirked in triumph. "So, I finally found one of your weak points. I'll make sure I find every way possible to harm your so-called 'friends,'" he said, and turned to leave.

"Touch them, I kill you!" I cried. I could see the smile - no, grin - on his face, and I immediately wanted to slap it right off of his ugly mug.

"Try and stop me," he replied. "I doubt you will be able to get out of those bounds." I seethed in the spot I laid, until I remembered something that he said.

"Wait, what do you mean 'so-called friends'?" I asked him angrily. He turned around and smiled down at me.

"Well, haven't you thought about it?" he asked. "If they were your true friends, they would have come and rescued you by now."

"They probably have zero idea where I am! You can't expect them to figure it out that quickly!" I screamed. "Take Tony for example..." I added.

"You mean the Man of Iron?" Loki questioned. "Yes, from the look of it, he is quite stupid..."

"We actually agree on something. Scary," I muttered. I knew Tony was a genius billionaire, but you had to hand it to him. He did act pretty dumb and obnoxious.

"Anyway," interrupted Elizabeth. "Loki plans on getting rid of you in a few days. Have fun waiting for your pathetic, lonely death," she laughed and followed Loki out the door. I lowered my head onto the bed and sighed in defeat. Tears pricked my eyes, and I didn't hesitate to let them flow.

After what felt like hours later, I heard someone come into the room again. "Are you ready?" Loki said.

"Ready for what?" I rolled my eyes.

"Your interrogation. I plan to make good use out of you," he said, "and I will make you tell me exactly where your friends are."

"And why would I do that?" I snapped. "Do you think I'm dumb?"

"Well, you _are _a blond," said Elizabeth.

"Oh, that is so stereotypical!" I cried. She chuckled evilly.

"Hmm, have I angered you, little sis?" she mocked.

"You're only older than me by a few minutes." I growled and yanked at my bonds.

"Does that matter right now?" Loki interjected. "You can save your sibling rivalry for later."

"It's more than just a _sibling _rivalry." I pointed out.

"Whatever," said my evil twin sister. "Can you just let him talk?"

"Nope," I argued. "This will last for as long as I want it to, because I can do this for hours."

"Allison," my sister snapped, crossing her arms over her chest in annoyance. "Do you remember who's a hostage, here? That's right - you."

"You don't have to remind me, or rub it in my face."

"Apparently, I do."

"Stop it, both of you!" Loki interrupted. We both stared at him. "I will not tolerate this nonsense! Neither of you like each other, and I can see that."

"You don't like me, either." I told him.

"That is not important right now," he snapped.

"_Anyway_, can we just move on so we can get this over with and _I _can have just a little bit of quiet time?" I asked. "Please?"

Loki sat down in a nearby chair and looked me dead in the eye. "Where, exactly, are your friends right now?"

"Hm... Let me think... They're in 'None of Your Business-Land'," I chuckled. He let out a low growl, and I bit my tongue. I did _**not **_like the way he was looking at me.

"Well, I know they're somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean," I answered.

"Good. I'm happy to see you cooperating," he said, his tone softening a bit. "Next question: Can you tell me anything that you know about your friends?"

"I can't answer that. I would never betray them," I argued.

He sent a glare my way, but I sat unflinching underneath it. "What are your powers?"

"I can control fire and air, for starters," I said, trying not to reveal too much, "and I can fly."

"Do you have wings?"

"Um... maybe..." I squeaked.

"Ugh! I give up!" Loki screamed and jerked out of the chair. It flew back and clanged loudly against the stone wall, making me cringe. Anger and hatred burned bright in Loki's dark eyes.

"Loki," cooed Elizabeth. "Don't get mad."

"You try interrogating that girl!" He yelled and raised a hand. Elizabeth flinched and stepped back.

"I have a name, you know!" I cried in annoyance. He glared at me and stormed over to my bedside.

"Shut up! I'm sick of you!" Then it happened all too fast: all I saw was a blur, then a stinging pain flared across my right cheek. Tears sprang to my eyes, and my face burned. My head had been jerked to the left from the force of Loki's hand, and my neck hurt from the sudden movement.

"Did you just slap my sister?!" Elizabeth cried in real, true shock. At first, I couldn't believe that she was standing up for me, but then I saw something flash in her eyes; Loki's mind-control spell was wearing off!

"Next, it will be you!" Loki growled and stepped over to my sister, slapping her in the face as well. She yelped in pain and stumbled into the wall behind her, and I heard a loud _crack _as her back popped in a way it shouldn't. She crumpled to the ground and hot tears flowed from her eyes.

"Don't touch her!" I screamed and felt adrenaline surge through my entire body. I let out a cry and yanked - _**hard **_- at the straps which bound my wrists to the bed. Surprisingly, they snapped, and I jumped up from the bed and lunged at Loki. He simply flung me out of the way and I flew into the wall, crumpling beside my sister. He uttered a laugh that sank deep into me and stayed there, intimidating me and reminding me who's boss.

"It's not over, Loki ," I muttered. Though the person who had said it wasn't me; it was someone else, _inside _me. My tone had gained a lustiness to it that scared me, and newfound power coursed through my veins - power that wasn't mine.

"All...i...son?" Elizabeth whimpered, making it clear that it was hard for her to speak. "Why... do you... sound... different?" I tried to turn my head to look at my sister, but I couldn't due to the pounding headache that had formed at my temples and the back of my skull.

"It's Demonica," Loki whispered in awe. "She's awakening inside Allison." I stared up at him, shock written on my face.

"Who?" I moaned.

"Demonica. An evil spirit, as old as time itself," he answered. "It just so happens that her blood is passed down in your family, and you, Allison, were lucky enough to receive her."

"Lucky?" I practically shouted. "You call having an evil, really freakin' old spirit living inside your mind 'luck'?!"

"Yes, of course," he said. "She only chooses the children who she thinks are weak, and then she makes her home in their bodies."

"I'm anything but weak!" I screamed.

"Oh, not true. You'll do anything for your friends and your sister, even risk your own life. In technical terms, that feeling you hold for them allows you to be easily defeated," he reminded me.

"I'd never thought of that," I muttered to myself. "My friends would do the same for me! I bet your soldiers would die for you!"

He let out a chuckle of half-glee. "My soldiers are only the pawns on a bigger chess set. They head into battle, knowing they'll die, and they fall one by one."

"So, what? You're the king?" I asked him.

"Of course," he nodded. "And one of you could be the queen."

"Oh, God! Yuck, no!" I gagged. "What the hell?!"

"I wasn't asking you," he interjected. "I was directing it toward Demonica."

"Still, no," I answered, still gagging. "Demonica's a part of me, so basically I'd be..." I shuddered, not wanting to finish the sentence.

"You'd be my wife?" I only nodded, afraid to open my mouth in case something came up and out.

"That's a scary thought." Elizabeth said, her voice a barely-audible whisper.

"I know." I agreed.

Loki stepped toward the door, but before he left, he turned to me. "I'll be back later." Then he vanished from the room, leaving me and my sister lying on the cold, hard ground, too much in pain to move.

**I was almost in tears writing this... It's sad, in a way... *sniffles* Poor Allison...**

**So, yeah, hopefully next chapter will be uploaded soon, if I can even get started on it. Hold on just a sec. *runs over to my friend, Alina, and cries on her shoulder*  
**

**Alina: Um... okay then...**

**Me: You might need to change that shirt now...**

**Alina: *looks down at her sleeve* Thanks! This was my favorite shirt! *storms off to her room while muttering incoherent things***

See you guys next time.

**~FanFicWriter102**


	8. Chapter 8: Escape But Not For Long

**I AM BACK, BABY!**

**I am SOOOO sorry for the super-freaking-long wait! I had serious writer's block... A few times I would try to make progress on this chapter, but... I never got very far, and then I would just say "screw it" and go do something else. But anyway, enjoy this chapter, because I worked my ass off trying to write it!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Escape... But Not For Long**

"What... are we going to do?" Elizabeth moaned, turning her head to me. I raised my eyes to the stone ceiling, not wanting to look at my beaten-up sister, and sighed.

"I don't know," I replied, feeling her shoulders slump when she heard what I said.

"Can you... go... after him?"

"I'm in no better condition than you are," I told her. "I can barely move or speak."

"Well, I guess it's a dead loss, then," she said, sadness and defeat choking her voice. "We're doomed to sit here and die."

I shook my head slowly. "No, we aren't." Gathering all the remaining strength I had, I pushed my weary body to my knees and stood up. Immediately, a wound in my side spasmed and blood spilled over my skin.

"Allison, don't!" Elizabeth croaked. "You'll hurt yourself."

"Elizabeth, I'm not the weakling I used to be. That's all behind me now."

"I wasn't saying - "

"Hush," I snapped, cutting her off. "I have to do this, for me and my friends, and you can't stop me." I left her out of my sentence, because this act she was playing wasn't affecting me. I still believed she was evil, even though another part of me told me otherwise.

Before she could speak another word, I was out the door.

I looked from side to side to make sure that no one was coming, then I followed my instincts and turned right, darting down the hallway. I came to a corner and peeked around it. Seeing not a soul, I continued my probably futile journey to escape this God-awful place. After turning multiple corners, sneaking down halls, and freezing in my tracks when I heard a noise, I came across a large steel door. A keypad sat on the wall beside it, emitting a sickly green light. I silently cursed. How the hell was I supposed to figure out the code?

I was about to put in a guess at the password when I heard footsteps coming from the same direction I'd traveled. I froze in place, not moving, not twitching a muscle. I squeezed myself as best as I could against the wall, trying to become invisible, though that would be pretty hard considering the black catsuit I wore. The footsteps faded down a different hallway, and I breathed a sigh of relief. _Looks like I'm not getting caught today_, I thought.

But I was wrong.

As soon as the footsteps disappeared, I moved away from the wall and diverted my attention back to the keypad. My nimble fingers flew over the keys, entering a variety of codes; all of which didn't work. I was about ready to bang my head against the wall when the screen color changed from red to green, signaling that I had entered the correct pass code. The door slid open, revealing a large control room. Giant monitors occupied every inch of the wall, showing what was going on inside the facility. One glance at a monitor and I realized that they had seen my whole escape operation. Which meant that my ass was grass.

Guards, at least a hundred of them, stood just inside the door, waiting for me. The red lasers emitted from their guns were centered directly on my chest. Through the masks and visors they wore, I could see the bloodthirsty look in their eyes.

They were really going to shoot me. They wanted me dead, no matter what happened.

For all this time, I thought Loki had been messing with my head, saying that he was going to kill me. Even the expression on his face would uphold his statement. But I never thought that he was serious. Not once did it cross my mind.

Until now.

"Well, I must say," began Loki, who was standing behind the group of soldiers. "That was quite an impressive performance you put on for all of us."

I was so shocked that I couldn't speak, couldn't move. This had taken me completely by surprise. I mean, I had expected just a few soldiers as obstacles along the way, but this... this was an absolute disaster. But quickly, a chuckle from Loki brought me out of the paralytic state I was in.

"Though, I have to admit that it could have been better," he continued, "because you aren't getting out of here that easily." His eyes narrowed to slits, and he pushed his way through the crowd of soldiers, aiming the point of his staff at my throat. Sensing the potential danger I was in, I quickly backed away from him and glared at his proud form.

"Don't touch me," I growled through my teeth. He smirked and lowered the staff.

"I'm surprised, really," he said.

"Why?" I asked, still not taking my eyes away from his staff, in case he decided to make a move.

"I thought you would have put up more of a fight."

"We haven't fought yet, idiot," I snapped.

"No, I meant when I kidnapped you," he said. "When we were fighting on the ship."

As soon as he said that, I was bombarded with the painful memories of the fight. Losing Thor; being held back, defenseless and overpowered, while I was forced to watch one of my best friends get killed right before my eyes... _Coulson_. I couldn't stop thinking about him. Was he okay? Had they taken care of him? The torture of not knowing a thing about what was happening right now on the helicarrier hit me like a tidal wave, and I sank to my knees. All I could hope was that my friends were alright... Natasha, Steve, Bruce... even Fury and Tony. I couldn't imagine if they were severely injured - or dead.

"It's all my fault," I whispered and buried my face in my hands. Then I stiffened up again. I was showing my soft side in front of Loki and his soldiers. I couldn't let that happen.

But apparently, Loki had a soft side, too. "What's all your fault?" he asked. I could even hear an edge of sympathy in his voice. He leaned down and rested a hand on my shoulder, but I shrugged it away and glared up at him.

"I don't need your sympathy," I snarled and rose to my feet. I looked at him and thought I saw a flash of hurt cross his face. I shook my head. No, I was just imagining things... or was I?

"Well, if you insist," he said and walked away from me. He turned and gave me one of his signature grins. "I suppose you still want to escape?"

"I've gotten this far," I said. "I guess there's no turning back." He stroked his chin with two fingers, seeming to ponder this for a moment, then looked at me and smiled. Not an evil smile, but an almost... forgiving smile.

"Tell you what," he said. I crossed my arms over my chest and waited for him to continue. "I'll let you escape. On one condition." He held up his index finger to show what he meant. "You have half an hour to find your way out. If you aren't gone when that time is up, then I will personally hunt you down and kill you."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Loki, the god of mischief and the mastermind behind the whole destroy-the-humans-and-take-over-the-world thing, was letting me go? Allowing me to slip out of here, without even attempting to chase me down and keep me from leaving? This made no sense at all. And then it hit me - he was making it up. I finally understood what he was doing. He wanted me to try and escape, but at the last moment his guards would step in and knock me out, extinguishing the hope of possibly seeing the light of day - or night, depending on what time it was - and dragging me back to be tortured yet again in this hellhole. Well, if he thought that I was going to give in this easily, he was wrong.

"I know what you're thinking," he said, snapping me out of my reverie. "You think that I'll let you attempt to leave, but then I'll recapture you. Am I right?"

Unconsciously, I nodded my head in agreement.

He chuckled. "You must believe me. I am giving you this one chance to finally be free, to see your friends again; and yet you won't take it. I'm not baiting you into a trap."

"Yeah, right," I scoffed.

"No, really," he protested. "I'll show you." He gestured for the men to drop their weapons, and the soldiers, almost unwillingly, complied. He then pressed a button, and the door behind me hissed, then slid open. I felt a shiver run up my spine as a cool breeze wafted into the room, sending goosebumps down my arms.

"The door is open, and my men have cast aside their weapons. You are free to go," he said.

"I want to see that staff gone, too."

He looked surprised at my words, but set his staff on the ground beside the discarded guns with a grin.

"That's better," I said. Slowly, without taking my eyes off of Loki, I backed out into the hallway, also trying to watch where I stepped so that I wouldn't trip over a random small bump in the floor. They made no move to follow me nor to pick up their weapons. I was about ready to believe that Loki was true to his word.

"You have thirty minutes before I find and kill you," Loki shouted at me before the door closed. Without hesitating, I turned and ran down the hall, my boots clacking on the tiled floor as I went.

* * *

I thought about going back for Elizabeth, but I realized that would take up a lot of time; time too precious for me to lose. She was just going to have to deal with Loki on her own. I was making absolutely no back trips for anyone.

The more I ran uninterrupted, the more I realized that most of the guards were probably in the control room or the outermost hallways. I swear to God it felt like I was running through an endless maze with enough twists, turns, and traps to make me lose the rest of whatever sanity I had left. Except there weren't that many traps. And by then, I was surprised I hadn't run into a trap and set off the alarm.

At least twelve minutes were gone from the time limit; that meant eighteen minutes left. You'd think eighteen minutes would feel longer, but when you were literally running for your life, it's like those minutes tick by in only a split second.

And then the rest of those were up. Just like that, they were gone.

That meant Loki was coming after me.

"I will find you!" I heard him shout down the hallway. Even as far away as he was, his voice was loud and clear. I felt the adrenaline start pumping faster through my veins, giving me the strength and stamina I needed to pick up my pace. My boots pounded against the hard tile, not stopping, not slowing down for a second. Sweat poured off my forehead, dripping into my eyes. I rubbed them furiously, but that just seemed to make the sweat smear everywhere. I cursed and continued running without caring about how loud I was.

It felt like forever until I finally reached another door, I let out a sigh of relief. Not just because I had found a door, but because I was able to take a break from the sprinting. I had been starting to feel really claustrophobic, and I wasn't even confined in a small room by myself. This door had a keypad as well, but I figured that the code was the same for every one, so I entered the code I had put in the last time. An "access granted" flashed across the screen and I heard the lock click as the door released pressure. I pushed it open and was immediately hit with a wall of humidity and sunlight. Yeah, I was definitely outside.

Birds chirped high up in the trees, and just hearing that sound lifted my spirits. It was the sound of freedom, the sound of joy; my freedom and my joy. I was ecstatic to finally be bathing in the light of the sun again. Its rays branched out onto every inch of my skin, warming me to the bone. I tried to do everything I could to enjoy this moment while it was possible.

And then it hit me.

The pain was so unbearable, so forceful, that it literally pushed me to my knees and made me double over. I clutched my head, groaning and whimpering. It felt like something was trying to claw its way out. I tried rubbing my temples, but that only seemed to make it worse. It got so bad that I was lying on the ground, screaming in pain. I didn't know what or who I was calling out to; my vision was hazy, and my heart was pounding in my ears, drowning out any noise.

_Let me out_, whispered a voice. I looked up, thinking that there was someone beside me, but all I was able to see was grass, trees, and a few brave and curious birds who had landed on the ground a few feet away.

_I said, let me out!_

I suddenly realized that the voice was _inside _me, not outside.

_WHO ARE YOU?! _I screamed in my mind.

_I'm you_, the voice replied.

_So I'm talking to myself? _

_Not necessarily. You see, I am simply another part of your mental embodiment._

_And that makes sense how?_

Stupid child, the voice snarled. _You should know me._

_I have no idea who you are, and I don't think I want to find out._

The voice cackled. The sound bounced around in my mind, echoing off the walls of my brain.

_You really are just another stupid human, _it said._ I can't believe that you really don't know who I am._

_Okay, let's just cut to the chase. Who the hell are you, and why are you torturing me like this? _I asked it.

It cackled again. _I don't want to be locked up in here any longer. I want to be free, to see the outside world._

_Well, that's progress. And I can't help but side with you on that. But there's still one other question that's left unanswered. Who are you?_

There was a significant pause, and then it answered, _I'm Demonica._

All I heard before the world faded to black was the sound of maniacal laughter.

* * *

**Woo, cliffhanger! Heck yeah, I left you guys hanging! I'm evil, aren't I? Mwahahahaha! *dramatic lightning effect***

**ANYWHO, I just wanted to finally get this chapter done before I went to camp. I might be able to squeeze in another chapter before the week's over, because I leave for camp next Sunday, so unless I'm busy, I'll be writing the next chapter! Stay tuned!**

**By the way, I'm sorry if this chapter seemed a bit short, and if the escape thing was too easy for Allison. You have to understand, it's two in the morning right now and I'm tired as anything. Also, if you find any mistakes in this chapter, like grammar, spelling, or capitalization mistakes, please notify me immediately. Thanks.  
**

**Rate, review, and favorite, please! I love it when you guys do that, and I also love to give out virtual cookies to anyone who does so!**

**Ciao~!  
~FanFicWriter102**


End file.
